This invention relates to a radio select call receiving device for displaying message data which are received.
Description of the Related Art
First, second,and third conventional radio select call receiving devices are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (Koukai) No. 13881/1998, No. 37323/1997, and No. 132927/1990.
The first conventional radio select call receiving device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (koukai) No. 13881/1998 comprises a message displaying device for collectively displaying plural of message data. The second conventional radio select call receiving device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (koukai) No. 37323/1997 comprises a message displaying device for, in a scroll fashion and at a interval of addresses, displaying a message data in response to a scroll indicating signal from a scroll indicating switch. The third conventional radio select call receiving device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (koukai) No. 132927/1990 comprises a message displaying device for, in a scroll fashion, displaying a message data in response to a sensing signal from a sensor.
However, in the first conventional radio select call receiving device, there is a problem that the message displaying device is not capable of collectively displaying all of the plural message data when amount of the plural message data is great. Also, in the second conventional radio select call receiving device, there is a problem that it needs to operate the scroll indicating switch in response to each of message data when the message displaying device displays the plural message data. In addition, in each of the second and third conventional radio select call receiving devices, there is a problem that it is impossible to memorize the plural message data, as associated message data, when each of the second and third conventional radio select call receiving devices is supplied with the plural message data which are associated and that it is impossible to display the plural message data, as the plural associated message data.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a radio select call receiving device which is capable of increasing operability.
It is another object of this invention to provide a radio select call receiving device which is capable of displaying all of the plural message data even when amount of the plural message data is great.
It is another object of this invention to provide a radio select call receiving device which is capable of memorizing plural message data, as plural associated message data, when the conventional radio select call receiving device is supplied with the plural message data which are associated and of displaying the plural message data, as the plural associated message data.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided a radio select call receiving device comprising:
message receiving means for receiving message data of a self call number;
message memorizing means for memorizing the message data;
message displaying means for displaying the message data which are memorized in the message memorizing means when the message displaying means is supplied with a message display indicating signal;
message memory controlling means for controlling the message memorizing means so that the message memory controlling means makes the message memorizing means memorize plural message data, as plural associated message data, when the message memory controlling means is supplied with the plural message data which are associated;
display controlling means for controlling the message displaying means so that the display controlling means makes the message displaying means, in a scroll fashion and at a scroll speed, display the plural associated message data in response to a timed value; and
time controlling means for timing a message data displaying time of the message displaying means to produce and supply the timed value to the display controlling means.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a radio select call receiving device comprising:
message receiving means for receiving message data of a self call number;
message memorizing means for memorizing the message data;
message displaying means for displaying the message data which are memorized in the message memorizing means when the message displaying means is supplied with a message display indicating signal;
message memory controlling means for controlling the message memorizing means so that the message memory controlling means makes the message memorizing means memorize plural message data, as plural associated message data, when the message memory controlling means is supplied with the plural message data which are associated;
display controlling means for controlling the message displaying means so that the display controlling means makes the message displaying means, in a scroll fashion and at a scroll speed, display the plural associated message data in response to a timed value:
time controlling means for timing a message data displaying time of the message displaying means to produce and supply the timed value to the display controlling means; and
scroll speed indicating means for indicating the scroll speed in each of the message data.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provided a method of controlling a radio select call receiving device, comprising:
a message receiving step of receiving message data of a self call number;
a message memorizing step of memorizing, by message memorizing means, the message data;
a message displaying step of displaying, by message displaying means, the message data which are memorized in the message memorizing means when the message displaying means is supplied with a message display indicating signal;
a message memory controlling step of controlling, by message memory controlling means, the message memorizing means so that the message memory controlling means makes the message memorizing means memorize plural message data, as plural associated message data, when the message memory controlling means is supplied with the plural message data which are associated;
a display controlling step of controlling, by display controlling means, the message displaying means so that the display controlling means makes the message displaying means, in a scroll fashion and at a scroll speed, display the plural associated message data in response to a timed value; and
a time controlling step of timing, time controlling means, a message data displaying time of the message displaying means to produce and supply the timed value to the display controlling means.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, there is provided a method of controlling a radio select call receiving device, comprising:
a message receiving step of receiving message data of a self call number;
a message memorizing step of memorizing, by message memorizing means, the message data;
a message displaying step of displaying, by message displaying means, the message data which are memorized in the message memorizing means when the message displaying means is supplied with a message display indicating signal;
a message memory controlling step of controlling, by message memory controlling means, the message memorizing means so that the message memory controlling means makes the message memorizing means memorize plural message data, as plural associated message data, when the message memory controlling means is supplied with the plural message data which are associated;
a display controlling step of controlling, by display controlling means, the message displaying means so that the display controlling means makes the message displaying means, in a scroll fashion and at a scroll speed, display the plural associated message data in response to a timed value;
a time controlling step of timing, time controlling means, a message data displaying time of the message displaying means to produce and supply the timed value to the display controlling means; and
scroll speed indicating step of indicating, by scroll speed indicating means, the scroll speed in each of the message data.